Curious
by sarcasticflare
Summary: Twenty years into the future, Kurt Anderson-Hummel is a steady paced fashion designer, and Blaine is a school teacher, living in New York City. When they feel the need to expand their family, who better to go to than their best friend, Ms. Rachel Berry?


**A/N: Hey there, guys! I wrote this story a really long time ago on my old account, and kind of forgot about it. It didn't have that many hits, and I was feeling extremely OCD about my old account so I closed it and restarted! This is an idea I've been toying around with for a long time (since **_**Never Been Kissed**__, _**to be honest…) and I'm trying a lot of new writing techniques in it. Theatre geeks will catch subtle hints of what musicals I loooove (it's actually a bit obvious) and there's a bunch of pop culture references in here. So… I don't really know what else to say! May I present the Prologue to my first Fan Fiction ever, **_**Curious.**_

Prologue

Trying not to trip in her light pink kitten heels, Rachel Berry dashed to the front door of the coffee shop that was sandwiched between a used book store and a greasy looking pizzeria. She walked in, felling immediately relieved when the blast of cool air conditioning hit her skin. Summers in New York City were always brutal, but it hadn't been this bad since her sophomore year of college. She found her way to the front counter, and ordered a tall ice tea- it was too hot for any type of extra contact with heat. The cashier rung her up, and Rachel pulled out her Prada wallet (one of the greatest perks of living in New York was the scalpers and knock offs, she had learned.) Craning her neck and standing on her tip toes, she couldn't see past the crowd of people surrounding her. She was about to give in, until her phone buzzed.

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_I see you (; Come find me!_

Rachel spun around, searching for her friend. She was about to send him a text back asking where he was, until she recognized a figure in the far right corner, casually flipping the pages of a magazine, which was most likely the latest copy of _Vogue_or _Rolling Stone._Kurt put the magazine down on the low table, and stood up. While most people would fair for a pair of shorts and flip flops on a ninety five degree day, he would never commit such a sin. Despite the heat and humidity, Kurt was dressed in a pair of black jeans, an emerald green cardigan sweater, and a pair of black boots that must have cost at least four hundred dollars. While Kurt's fashion tastes had drastically become more casual since high school, Rachel dressed exactly the same. Today, she wore a white sundress with her hair piled high on her head, in a tight ponytail. It looked exactly like a pairing she would have invented as a junior, minus the knee socks and penny loafers.

"Rachel! You look gorgeous, as usual. Love the dress. Is it Betsey Johnson?" Kurt asked, leaning in for a hug.

"Of course it is! I got it last weekend at the sample sale, I was surprised not to see you there. How do you always know what designer I'm wearing? You look good, too. Despite the absolutely blistering heat, that is. How are you wearing jeans _and_a sweater?" she responded, taking a sip of her too-sweet iced tea.

"My dear, those are the perks of working at the number one fashion magazine in the continental United States. The giveaway was the hemline and placement of the waist," He said, obviously studying her outfit.

"But anyways, it's the risk you take. I'd rather look amazing and suffer from heatstroke than have my calves show and be comfortable."

Rachel stifled a laugh. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress, and removed the sunglasses from her head. She fixed her ponytail, and began to talk.

"So, why the sudden meeting, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" Rachel asked, putting obvious emphasis on the last part of the phrase. She saw Kurt blush, and smile for a second. Although the two had gotten married three years ago, they still hadn't gotten over the so-called "honeymoon phase." At this point, Rachel didn't think think they ever would.

"Blaine's on his way. Some kid's parents scheduled a tour of the school before the year begins, and he got stuck with it," Kurt said, not even remotely answering the question.

"He should be here any moment, actually." he finished, pulling out his iPhone to check for anything new. Aside from the three missed calls from his editor, nothing had occurred over the five minutes he had spent talking.

"This woman will not get off of my back! It's like she's trying to make my life a living hell. I can't take it anymore." Kurt complained, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

"Trouble at work again? Don't pay any attention to her. That last piece you wrote on how grunge should never make a comeback? Hilarious." Rachel complimented, watching yet another smile crack upon her best friend's lips.

"Well, yeah. There is nothing attractive about stringy hair and oversized flannel. Oh, there's Blaine. I'll go get him." Kurt said, excusing himself. He walked over to the door, placing a quick kiss on his husband's cheek. Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt's, and they walked over to the small table. Rachel pulled another chair up, and quickly hugged Blaine.

"Oh my god, I'm taller than you, Blaine! " she quipped.

"Only because you're wearing heels, Rach. Any other time, I practically tower over you." Blaine jokingly shot back. It had become an ongoing joke for the two of them to compare heights each time they saw each other. Blaine faked a pout, and broke out into a huge grin.

"Whatever, Rachel. I like being short. It gives me something to complain about when my life is perfect." Blaine stole a glance at Kurt.

"I've always been the tallest out of all of us, so ha-ha." Kurt replied.

"I think you two are the only people on the entire island of Manhattan with actual long pants and sleeves on today." Rachel remarked, stealing a look at Blaine. His khaki pants, brown oxfords, and pale blue oxford made him look absolutely adorable. Kurt and Blaine complimented each other, in a way. While Blaine was goofy, and loved to joke, Kurt was full of wit and sarcasm. Kurt loved fashion, and Blaine loved soccer and football. They were opposites, but still so similar.

"Well, it wasn't my choice to wear _this_ today. It's hot as hell out there!" Blaine said, as he undid the top few buttons of his shirt,and rolled up his sleeves.

"This kid's parents...wow. I feel bad for him. He was plenty nice, but his dad was a total jerk. And, I'm pretty sure his mom was drunk..."

"Oh my god, are you serious? What brings them to New York? Politics? Wall Street? Or is it just the charm of the city?" Rachel asked, looking a bit astonished.

"They're opening up a new branch of a real estate office down here. They're from Connecticut. I bet it bombs out in five years." Blaine shrugged, and took a sip of Kurt's iced tea.

"Blaine's pessimism aside, I think it's time that the three of us have a conversation." Kurt pressed, his tone serious.

"Am I in trouble, or something?" Rachel asked, a worried look forming on her face.

"Oh god, no. Quite the opposite, actually; We actually have something to ask you. A very big question that you need to think about before answering." Kurt replied, laughing nervously.

"Oh, it can't be that big of a question. I'm sure my answer will be ye-"

"Rachel, let me..._us_ ask you before you respond! This isn't really a time for jumping to conclusions..." Blaine said. Rachel nodded, and he continued.

"Kurt and I both think that you are the most amazing woman either of us have either met, Rachel. You're smart, talented, beautiful, and an amazing friend. We've known each other for almost ten years, the three of us lived together for five years during and after college. Next to Kurt, I know you better than anyone in the world."

Rachel spoke just as Blaine stopped.

"This sudden profession of your love to me is sweet in a totally non-creepy way, but does this story have a point?" Rachel asked. She was meeting a friend from work in an hour, and needed to stop at home.

"It most certainly does, will you let the man talk?" Kurt said.

"As I was saying, Rachel, we love you. We... also love each other." Blaine said, as Kurt squeezed his leg under the table.

"But...there's something missing. Something big. We want a family. And..you know what? I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm just going to say it. We... we want you to be the mother of our child." Blaine said, and took a deep breath.

"I mean, we've looked into surrogacy, but there are just _so_many risks and all...adoption is great, but not for us." He quickly added.

Rachel sat. She did what was instructed. She thought. It was obvious why they were asking her. Sure, Rachel was talented, she was beautiful, and she was a great friend. But the idea stuck in the back of her head...Rachel had two fathers, just like Kurt and Blaine's child would. To Rachel, this was the ultimate compliment.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Rachel replied, tearing up a bit.

" I have to go, I'm running late for a meeting. I'll see you soon. And I will most definitely think about it." Rachel said, grinning like a fool. She got up to leave, hugging Kurt and Blaine respectively. As she left, Kurt stood up. He paced the area surrounding him , until he sunk down into the leather sofa.

"She's going to say no. Shit, shit, shit, shit. What did we do?" He said, obviously worried.

But, Kurt was wrong. Ten minutes after the two got home, he received a text message.

_From: Rachel Berry_

_I'd love to. Meet for coffee again on Tuesday?_

_-Rach_

That was it. They were going to be a family.


End file.
